We Are Number One
We Are Number One is a song from the season four episode "Robbie's Dream Team" of the popular educational television series LazyTown. It features the villain of the show Robbie Rotten teaching his new henchmen Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby Rotten how to be villains. In 2016, the song arose as a popular internet meme after Robbie Rotten's performer Stefán Karl Stefánsson announced that he had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Out of respect and in the name of entertainment, the song was spoofed, edited, and covered throughout the internet to raise awareness for Stefánsson and cancer patients as a whole. A crowdfunding campaign was created by LazyTown head writer Mark Valenti to help Stefánsson in his living conditions and treatment, with the song serving as a means of bringing awareness and potential contributors. The song was performed by Robbie Rotten's actor, the late Stefán Karl Stefánsson, and Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby Rotten's actors Björn Thors, Snorri Engilbertsson, and Bergur Þór Ingólfsson, respectively. Lyrics Hey! We are number one, hey! We are number one Now, listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a villain number one You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves and sneak around Be careful not to make a sound, shh No! Don't touch that! We are number one, hey! We are number one We are number one Ha, ha, ha! Now, look at this net that I just found When I say: "Go", be ready to throw. Go! Throw it at him, not me! Oh! Let's try something else Now watch and learn, here's the deal He'll slip and slide on this banana peel, ha, ha, ha! What are you doing?! Hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba, we are number one, hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba Villain number one! Hey! Hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba, we are number one, hey! Ba, ba-biddly-ba, ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba We are number one We are number one We are number one, hey, hey! Other Appearances *To thank the contributors of the crowdfunding campaign, Stefánsson, Thors, Engilbertsson, and Þór Ingólfsson performed the song on a Facebook live stream, which was later uploaded to YouTube. Gallery Images big_1481489896_image.jpg ZImm4IT.gif big_1483138288_image.jpg We_Are_Number_One.jpg cha.jpg tumblr_inline_ogim07P3am1qdbqk4_500.png bGZnJqPpyQkTUDr-1600x900-noPad.jpg 2f8.gif Videos Official Lazy Town We are Number One Music Video We Are Number One live but it's the live version with a interview 12.11.16|Live stream We Are Number One but it's the original and it's 1 hour long.... We Are Number One but it has no words... (Instrumental) We Are Number One but it's the instrumental and it's backwards.... Lazy Town �� MUSIC VIDEO WE ARE NUMBER ONE & MORE MASH UP �� Lazy Town Songs Covers We Are Number One Remix but by The Living Tombstone (Lazytown)|The Living Tombstone We Are Number One but it's a stupid metal cover|Jonathan Young WE ARE NUMBER ONE but it's the DUNDERPATRULLEN Remix|Dunderpatrullen LazyTown Remix SharaX - We Are Number One|SharaX We Are Number One|Kalyster We Are Number One, but it's SayMaxWell & MiatriSs Remix (Lazytown)|SayMaxWell & MiatriSs We Are Number One but it's an Acapella Cover by Triforcefilms - LazyTown ♪|Triforcefilms "We Are Number One" (Cover by Ornatu)|Ornatu We Are Number One, but it's an Intense Symphonic Metal Cover.|FalKKonE Trivia *In 2016, the song arose as a popular internet meme after Robbie Rotten's performer Stefán Karl Stefánsson announced that he had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Out of respect and in the name of entertainment, the song was spoofed, edited, and covered throughout the internet to raise awareness for Stefánsson and cancer patients as a whole. A crowdfunding campaign was created by LazyTown head writer Mark Valenti to help Stefánsson in his living conditions and treatment, with the song serving as a means of bringing awareness and potential contributors. The campaign surpassed its $10,000 goal, and Stefánsson was provided with more comfortable living conditions until his passing on August 21, 2018. Category:Television Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Group Numbers